Fungus Continued?
by iamQuoz
Summary: Some Dialogue speculation on where I see the story going, picking up right after the "To Be Continued" screen in Fungus Among Us (The season Finale), so I would recommend watching that first! (Update: Chapter 3)
1. Chapter 1

**[First Impressions that Milo and Crew will have of Doofensmirtz.]**

 **Doofensmirtz:** *leans in suspiciously* So who are you, and what are you doing in my penthouse?

 **Milo:** Hello, Professor Time. I'm Milo Murphy and—

 **Doofensmirtz:** Whoah hold up! My name's not Professor Time. My name is, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz! You've got the wrong guy.

 **Milo:** Uh oh. But _this is_ 9297 Polly Parkway, right?

 **Doofensmirtz:** Yes, but wait a second hold on _…*pushes a button that lets them out of the net*_ Sorry about my security system, I get a few unwanted visitors every so often. So I know your name (points at Milo) who are all the rest of you?

 **Dakota:** I'm Vinnie Dakota

 **Orton:** I'm Orton Mahlson

 **Cavendish:** …My name is Cavendish, nice to meet you.

 **Doofensmirtz:** Do…you not have a first name? Never mind, not important- what are you all doing in my penthouse?

 **Milo:** We're looking for Professor Time! He's a great inventor who's going to invent time travel, and we need his help!

 **Doofensmirtz:** Well… I'm an inventor, I make inators all the time— but my last run in with a time device did not go well.

 **Cavendish:** Wait, you mean to tell us that you've _already invented_ time travel?

 **Doofensmirtz** : My Do-Over-Inator! Yes, but that got destroyed after it went haywire and started looping the day over and over.I've not messed with time travel since, much too dangerous.

 **Milo:** But you've got to! The world is in danger, pistachio monsters have taken over at least my neighborhood—and they've got my parents and—

 **Doofensmirtz:** Whoa whoa, easy kid. Breathe deeply, no need to hyperventilate. Pistachio monsters, you say? Sounds like just the crazy sort of calamity I'd find…and in fact have found myself in. So you're saying I invent time travel… under the name Professor Time, which yeah sounds like something _I would totally do_. But what does time travel have to do with pistachio monsters exactly?

 **Milo:** It's a long story.

 _*Sound Of elevator, everyone looks at it*_

 **Pizza guy:** Uh, Pizza for *looks at receipt* Dr. Doofensmirtz?

 **Doofensmirtz:** Maybe you guys can tell me while we have some pizza? My treat.

 **Dakota** : Now you're speaking my language!

 **[Scene cuts back to Melissa and Zack, hovering over a bound and gagged Brick and Savannah]**

 **Melissa:** So, I'm guessing you're ** _not_** Certified Public Accountants?

 **Sara:** Wait. **_These_** are the guys that chased you through the sewers?

 **Martin:** Hold on, they chased you through **_the sewers?!_**

 **Zack:** Yeah, it's only because of Scott the Undergrounder that we escaped being _tied up and interrogated!_

 **Martin:** _*Levels a glare at Brick and Savannah*_ Is that so? What do you have to say for yourselves?

 _*Gagged and tied up Brick and Savannah just return frustrated looking flat looks*_

 **Brigitte:** They're still gagged dear.

 **Martin:** Oh right- sorry one second. *undoes the gags* NOW, what have you got to say for yourselves!

 **Brick:** _*spits out a wadded sock*_ We just wanted to know where Cavendish and Dakota had taken our time limo.

 **Savannah:** Yeah, we saw them go with your friend, the one with a backpack. So we thought you might know something.

 **Melissa:** And instead of **_asking us_** about it, you chase us through the sewers and try to tie one of us up so you could interrogate the other one of us?

 **Brick:** Well, when you say it like that it sounds bad.

 **Savannah:** We're elite time agents, it's sort of what we do.

 **Brigitte:** _*crosses arms*_ Threaten to tie up children after chasing them through a sewers is standard operation procedure?

 **Zack:** Yeah, Cavendish and Dakota never did that to Milo. From what he's told us, they just ASKED HIM; politely.

 **Martin:** _*turns to Melissa and Zack*_ Are those the names of the guys he was here with earlier?

 **Melissa:** The guy with the all green outfit and top hat was Cavendish, and the one in the yellow and orange tracksuit was Dakota... I can't be sure but the third guy looked like Dr. Zone?

 _*Everyone looks at Sara*_

 **Sara:** Why's everyone looking at me, I was to busy worrying about Milo...and—yes, that was definitely Orton Mahlson, but when he was younger. Like how he looked when he first shot The Zone in 1965...

 **Savannah:** Great, now those two idiots are taking people out of their place in the time stream!

 **Melissa:** HEY, those two _**'idiots'**_ saved Milo, Zack _and Myself_ just two weeks ago from plummeting to the ground from a falling air balloon!

 **Zack:** Yeah!

 **Martin:** So, just so I'm clear, Cavendish and Dakota are the reason we've not seen Milo in two weeks?

 **Melissa:** Yeah, Milo had to go to the past to deliver Orton a note, to give to Sara in 50 years, that she then gave to Milo...so he could give it to Orton... Urgh Time Travel makes my head hurt.

 **Zack:** I'll bet something went wrong with their time vehicle, otherwise they probably would had returned to a time right after they left.

 **Brigitte:** Oh, Milo traveling through time... with Murphy's Law no wonder everything went crazy so fast.

 **Martin:** Well, what can we do on our end? There's got to be a way we can help Milo get back to the past, or whatever, and fix this... *Unties Brick and Savannah* Look, I might not like your methods, but we need all the help we can get.

 **Brick:** Help with what exactly?

 **Savannah:** Just a guess, but I would say an escape plan?

 **Martin:** Exactly, those pistachio monsters probably believe they've thought of everything... well, let's just see what a little Murphy's Law has got to say about that.

 _*Martin walks over to the far end of the cage and looks out*_

 **Martin:** There he is, Melissa... get over here would you please? *whispering* Psst, Richard... over here.

 **Melissa:** _*gasps*_ oh there you are dad!

 _*Richard Chase walks over to the closer end of his cage*_

 **Richard:** Melissa, thank goodness you're okay!

 **Melissa:** For a given value of okay...seeing as I'm captured, and you are too.

 **Martin:** Richard I need you to help me with something, I've got a plan.

 **[End Scene]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Scene Cuts Back To Milo and Crew, seated around a dinner table all the Pizza eaten]**

 **Milo:** So you see Dr. Doofensmirtz, that's the long and the short of it. We went back to the past to both investigate a phone message from 1965 and complete a loop with me leaving a letter there, but found out that one of the Pistashions had fallen backwards in time through the time stream and landed in 1955. He'd been planning his revenge ever since!

 **Doofensmirtz:** Wow, all these time paradoxes and talk about closed loops is making my head hurt. No wonder I limited my Do-Over-inator to just redoing one day, even I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up with the implications of changing more than that.

 **Orton:** _*scribbling notes*_ Fascinating!

 **Diogee:** Bark!

 **Milo:** Oh Diogee needs to go for a walk!

 **Cavendish:** Certainly he's gotten plenty of exercise today?

 **Milo:** I mean...he need to -go- you know outside?

 **Diogee:** _*whines*_ Bark Bark!

 **Doofensmirtz:** Wait, the dog's name is D-O-G? What's up with that?

 **Milo:** Well I named him when I was three?

 **Doofensmirtz:** Fair enough, but with these pistachio monsters crawling around I feel it would be dangerous to send you down there by yourself... oh I've got it NORM!"

 **Norm:** Yes dad!

 **Doofensmirtz:** I told you not to call me that, get over here and make yourself useful!

 **Norm:** Okay!

 ** _*Mechanical noises. Norm enters the room, there is a beat of silence*_**

 **Orton:** Oh a giant robotic man, now this is futuristic! _*furiously starts scribbling in his note pad*_

 **Dakota:** Woah.

 **Milo:** Hi Norm, I'm Milo! Glad to meet you.

 **Norm:** Hello Milo, it is also nice to meet you!

 **Doofensmirtz:** Yeah, Yeah. Norm help Milo get to ground level with his dog? Make sure to keep him safe.

 **Norm:** You got it, Dad!

 **Doofensmirtz:** _*sighs deeply*_

 ** _*Milo and Diogee follow Norm out of sight*_**

 **Doofensmirtz:** I keep telling myself I'll reprogram him one of these days, but I keep putting it off...

 **Cavendish:** Yes, well. Not to be a bother—

 **Dakota:** Which would be new, for him.

 **Cavendish:** _*levels a glare at Dakota, Then looks worriedly back at Doofensmirtz*_ You… ** _are_** going to help us?

 **Doofensmirtz:** I mean, I guess what with time travel and closed loops and all that, it sounds like I will always -have- had already helped you... if that makes any sense?

 **Orton:** Oh Yes, since we know Milo has already been successful in leaving that letter with me in the past... that would mean that we would find a way to get there in the first place! *Orton writes more scribbled notes* Incredible!

 **Doofensmirtz:** Right... that. Man, I am going to need some ibuprofen before long what with all this time travel talk giving me a headache.

 ** _*A monitor on the wall buzzes to life*_**

 **Monogram:** Good morning Agent O... you have guests, that's unusual... PAY no attention to this screen. I _*yells off-screen*_ Carl, warm up the amnesia-inator!

 **Doofensmirtz:** Hold your horses Francis, these guys are cool. They're Time Travelers from the future here to save the world from a pistachio monster infestation.

 **Dakota:** Agent O?

 **Cavendish:** You're an agent? I thought you said you were a doctor?

 **Doofensmirtz:** I'm an agent too. Look, basically I'm legally considered an ocelot- don't ask why or we'll be here most the day with just me explaining it. Francis here—

 **Monogram:** That's Major Monogram to you Heinz—

 **Doofensmirtz:** Yeah Major Monobrow over here runs an agency that consists of animal agents that wear these little brown fedoras and fight evil. Since I'm technically an ocelot, I was allowed to join and become 'Agent O'! *Doofensmirtz flails his arms in a ta-dah like motion*

 **Orton:** Oh animal agents! *scribbles notes, seems to reconsider* That, might be too weird.

 **Dakota:** Really, animal agents are where you draw the line _after all you've seen today?_

 ** _*Mechanical noises are heard*_**

 **Norm:** We're back dad, safe as houses!

 **Doofensmirtz:** Yeah, thanks Norm go back to your chores.

 **Norm:** You got it dad!

 ** _*Mechanical noises as Norm leaves the room*_**

 **Milo:** Did I just hear that right? Animal agents?

 ** _*Monogram sighs and slaps his face into a stack of papers he's holding*_**

 **Monogram:** Honestly, it's getting harder and harder to keep OWCA under-wraps these days.

 **Milo:** OW-Caaaaa?

 **Monogram:** The Organization Without a Cool Acronym.

 **Dakota:** You're kidding? You're not kidding...

 **Monogram:** *sighs deeply* Listen, the reason I called in the first place was because there were reports of people acting oddly all across town, I'm guessing that would be the **_'pistachio monsters'?_**

 **Milo:** Oh most definitely!

 **Monogram:** I'm sending over Agent P for backup, it sounds like you'll need the help.

 **Doofensmirtz:** Yeah, it's beginning to sound like that. *rubs at his forehead with his right hand* This is going to be a long day.

 **Monogram:** Monogram out. *a pause, Monogram still on the screen, not moving* Carl! Cut the feed, honestly!

 **Carl:** Sorry sir!

 ** _*Feed cuts out*_**

 **Cavendish:** So who is this Agent P?

 **Doofensmirtz:** Best of the whole OWCA Agency, after me of course. *grins widely* He should be able to help me figure out how I meant to discover time travel. Plus he's handy in a fight if it should come to that.

 **Dakota:** Ooh, is this Agent P a Puma... or a Panther, or some other cool third animal that also starts with a P? Not a piranha... would need water... parrot, no...

 **Cavendish:** Honestly, Dakota.

 **Dakota:** What, I'm curious? Don't try to tell me you aren't!

 **Milo:** Yeah what animal is Agent P?

 **Doofensmirtz:** Oh, he's a platypus. Perry the platypus.

 ** _*stunned silence*_**

 **Milo:** _*still cheery, but sounding unsure*_ Well okay...then, I look forward to meeting him?

 **[Scene Cut: to Martin, Brigitte, Melissa, Zack, Brick, and Savannah. Still in the vine cages,** **having seemingly hatched a plan]**

 **Martin:** Alrighty, you guys all know your parts right?

 **Brigitte:** All set on my end. What about you Sara?

 **Sara:** Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be! You all good Melissa?

 **Melissa:** Yep, I got it. Zack, you ready?

 **Zack:** I have some reservations…about this plan, because it involves trusting the not CPA's

 **Brick:** Look, I am sorry okay— happy now? We're on the same team. My name is Brick by the way, and she's Savannah.

 **Savannah:** I can introduce myself... Anyway, we might not do 'regular social interaction' all that well, but a mission we can handle.

 **Martin:** Okay then! *gives a thumbs up to Richard, who returns a tentative one back* we're all set to go Richard!

 **Richard:** *Loudly* Well these pistachio guys sure have thought of —everything!

 **Sara:** *Loudly* Yeah, I cannot think of a single thing that could go wrong with their plan!

 ** _*Pistashions gather around the cages, and begin to regard them curiously*_**

 **Zack:** _*Normal volume, but still obviously*_ I agree, that they must have thought of everything!

 **Melissa:** *Loudly* I agree with all of you!

 ** _*beat of silence, everyone looks at Martin. Martin casts a glance around at his surroundings and shrugs*_**

 **Martin:** Well, it was worth a shot? _*Martin leans against a large support beam inside the cage, and a large crack is heard*_

 ** _*everybody looks up, as some tension cables snap and the fencing and the vines attached to them fall outwardly and fall on and trap the gathered Pistachions. There's a chain reaction as parts that broke off their cage fly into other cages supports and break them too. Zack's parents run over and hug him*_**

 **Richard:** _*Runs over, and hugs Melissa*_ It worked! _*Goes over to Martin*_ Great thinking Martin! _*gives Martin a solid clap on his back, which doesn't sway him at all*_ Wow, you're surprisingly sturdy for such a scrawny guy.

 **Martin:** Thanks...I think?

 **Richard:** What's the next part of the plan?

 **Martin:**... I honestly didn't plan that far.

 **Brigitte:** It's dangerous to try to plan too far ahead when you've got Murphy's Law.

 **Richard:** So... _*looks around at the captured Pistachions, and then back at the group*_ now what?

 **[End Scene]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fungus Chapter Three**

 **[Scene cuts back to Doofensmirtz sitting at a drafting table frustratedly throwing crumpled up pieces of paper at an over-flowing recycling bin, a re-built Do-Over-Inator is in the foreground]**

 **Doofensmirtz:** I'm missing something, a vital stabilization agent or ...something. I can only figure how to redo one day... not how to travel through time it self!

Milo: _*is worriedly pacing*_ I'm sure you'll figure it out! You've got to!

 **Doofensmirtz:** It would be easier if that time agency actually bothered to make sure it's agents knew how time travel was meant to work. Honestly, there's so much potential for stranded time travelers if they don't know how to repair their own vehicles.

 **Cavendish** : Er... Yes, about that.

 **Dakota:** There's this whole Old West town which is basically a Bermuda Triangle for Time Travelers... in fact the only guy there that was said to be from there was Sheriff Murphy.

 **Milo:** Sheriff... Murphy? Oh you mean my great great great great grandfather!

 **Dakota:** Yeah, he told us to say hi to you by the way. Really nice guy.

 **Orton:** Wait, if this town is like a Bermuda Triangle of Time Travelers, how did you two manage to get out?

 **Cavendish:** Sheriff Murphy helped us to start back up our time vehicle by towing it up to speed with a team of horses.

 **Doofensmirtz:** You know what would be helpful? If I could get my hands on your busted time machine, or really any busted time machine... I could reverse engineer it or possibly repair it or something!

 **Dakota:** Now why didn't we think of that!

 **Milo:** Well your car and that time limo are deep in Pistachion infested territory, and neither of them are running...

 **Cavendish:** Yes, so there is that conundrum...

 **Dakota:** Not to mention there's not enough Time Juice in either car's tank.

 **Doofensmirtz:** Time Juice? Hmmm... a liquid stabilization agent, that might be the piece I'm missing! Tell me, what are It's properties?

 **Dakota:** Well, it's green...and it bubbles when it's electrified?

 **Doofensmirtz:**... I meant like it's chemical makeup, but I'm guessing you guys don't know it? Maybe if I had a small sample?

 **Orton:** Oh yes, that would be easier to get back here through pistachio territory, than a whole car! _*scribbles excitingly in his notepad*_

 _ ***Suddenly Perry the Platypus enters through an open window***_

 **Perry:** *chattering noise*

 **Doofensmirtz:** Oh hello Perry the Platypus.

 **Milo:** Is that a -teal- platypus?

 **Perry:** *chattering noise, hands Milo a pamphlet*

 **Milo:** "OWCA is an animal agency that strives to fight evil and save the world. If you are reading this OWCA has sent me to help you." Oh that's neat! Nice to meet you Perry, _*holds out his right hand to shake*_ if I can call you that?

 **Perry:** *shakes Milo's hand and tips his hat, chattering as they both let the others hand go*

 **Milo:** My name is Milo Murphy, by the way. So be sure to keep a lookout for Murphy's Law.

 **Perry:** *tilts his head, and chatters*

 **Milo:** I have Extreme Hereditary Murphy's Law, that means that for me; whatever can go wrong will go wrong.

 **Doofensmirtz:** _*looks up from his drafting table*_ Extreme Hereditary Murphy's Law, you say? So you inherited bad luck?

Milo: Pretty much, Yeah.

 **Orton:** Oh is that why that pipe snapped when you stood on it? Or when that sign fell over in that amusement park and spilt that lard everywhere? Or when Dakota said, "I don't know how this could get any worse." and that scaffolding we were stood on fell down?

 **Milo:** That's right! I can't believe I forgot to mention it to you when we were talking earlier. I guess I was just so excited to talk to you about Dr. Zone—

 **Doofensmirtz:** Wait a second; Orton Mahlson, I knew I recognized you from somewhere! I'm guessing you're here from 1965, based on your age?

 **Orton:** Yes, that's right.

 **Doofensmirtz:** Huh.

 **Milo:** So what's our plan for getting a sample of Time Juice from either of the time vehicles without being caught?

 _ ***Milo's phone rings***_

 **Milo:** Uh. I don't know if I should answer this... it's from an unknown number, and they could be trying to track me!

 **Doofensmirtz:** Go ahead and answer, I've got so much tech around here that any call placed from here can only be traced to the nearest satellite.

 **Milo:** _*Answers phone*_ Hello?

 **[Earlier, back with Martin, Brigitte, Melissa, Zack, Brick, and Savannah]**

 **Brick:** No luck contacting either Cavendish or Dakota. Both of their temporal communicators are not working.

 **Sara:** _*worriedly pacing*_ That or they've been captured!

 **Savannah:** Well this just proves they can't keep hold of them. This would be Cavendish's 5th communicator this month, and Dakota's lost about 3 since joining the Bureau.

 **Martin:** Maybe we could try calling Milo's phone?

 **Melissa:** Milo goes through three phones a week... but it's worth a shot?

 **Brigitte:** Well none of us know where they've put our phones... would your communicators work with calling regular phones?

 **Savannah:** Yeah, they're very adaptable _. *hands Bridgett her communicator*_ Here, Just operate it like you would a cellphone.

 **Brigitte:** _*dials a number*_ Oh it's ringing! Please Milo sweetie, pick up.

 **(phone picks up)Milo:** Hello?

 **[Scene Cut To Milo and crew]**

 **(Phone)Brigitte:** Milo! Oh honey you're alright! You are all right?

 **Milo:** Mom, how are you calling me? _*gasps*_ did you get free?

 **(Phone)Brigitte:** Your father used Murphy's Law against the pistachio monsters, it was brilliant!

 **Cavendish:** Milo, how can we be sure that this call is genuinely your mother?

 **(Phone)Savannah:** It's legit Cooperdink. We busted free, and tried calling you bozos first but neither of you answered!

 **Dakota:** Yeah, I dropped my phone in 1965 and busted it. Cavendish's got covered in lard and short-circuited.

 **Doofensmirtz:** Lard? He got his phone covered in lard, how did he get his phone covered in lard?

 **Orton:** Oh we were just a place called "Lard World".

 **Doofensmirtz:** _*goes over to a computer and types in something furiously. A video feed pops up on the screen showing the captured Pistachions and the free humans milling about*_ Yeah that checks out. Hold on. _*types some more, suddenly a video feed of Brigitte talking to the screen appears*_ There we go!

 **Milo:** It's good to see you're all alright guys, I was so worried!

 **Martin:** We were worried too! You were missing for two weeks Milo, two weeks!

 **Dakota:** Yeah, we meant to bring him back to just the moment after we left... but well. That didn't exactly work out.

 **Cavendish:** Pardon me, but; this is important. Brick, Savannah is your time limo still over in that clearing?

 **Savannah:** Yeah, but they busted the Time Juice tank, so it's no good now.

 **Cavendish:** No, but if you could collect some samples and get them to where we are, at 9297 Polly Parkway, we could maybe find a solution.

 **Brick:** Ha, that's rich! You guys know even less about time travel than we do.

 **Milo:** We need the samples to give to Professor Time!

 **Brick:**... you guys are bugging Professor Time; _**the Professor Time?!**_

 **Dakota:** Hey, it wasn't like we had any other options. Our car is toast, your limo is caput. We thought we were sunk until Milo reminded us about Professor Time!

 **Doofensmirtz:** Look here Tuxedo, I can speak for myself and when I say these guys aren't bothering me I'm not kidding. In fact, if I'm following along with the time logic correctly—these guys are actually closing another time loop, because I had written off time travel before meeting them.

 **Savannah:** You mean to tell me... Cavendish and Dakota helped to /inspire/ you to invent time travel... man, we are never going to hear the end of this!

 **Milo:** Not to interrupt, but we do still need those samples. So, you're going to be important in the invention of time travel too! Oh, dad?

 **Martin:** Yes, Milo?

 **Milo:** Do you still have the level 5 rated chemical gloves and bags?

 **Martin:** Of course.

 **Milo:** Great! Use those to collect samples of the green liquid at the base of the time limo. We're going to play it safe, have multiple people take samples along different routes.

 **Martin:** A great plan Milo, that way the Pistashions will have a harder time stopping us from getting the sample to you!

 **Sara:** We should have a code phrase so that way you have a way of identifying it's us from a distance!

 **Milo:** Good idea! Uh. Man, my mind just went blank, I can't think of anything good!

 **Dakota:** How about: We say: Where are you going? And the response is: We're going to the zoo? It's easy to remember and there's no reason a Pistachion would have to say it!

 **Martin:** We're going to the zoo, got it. It's as good a code phrase as any.

 **Melissa:** Me and Zack could probably take the sewer route if we can locate Scott the Undergrounder!

 **Brigitte:** This is too dangerous for you to go anywhere by yourselves kids.

 **Zack:** But we want to help!

 **Milo:** My mom has a point Zack.

 **Savannah:** _*sighs*_ Well the Pistachio monsters are going to be on a special alert for any time travelers, so an underground route would probably be best for us...

 **Brick:** And that sewer dweller is probably not going to want to help us...after last time.

 **Martin:** I still don't want to trust you two, but again... we need all the help we can get. _*hands Brick and Savannah a sample bag each*_ Okay that's Team... uh Alpha, yeah let's go with that. Team Alpha is taking the sewer route... what was the address again?

 **Milo:** 9297 Polly Parkway, we're in the penthouse of a tall purple building.

 _ ***Team Alpha open the nearby manhole cover and climb down into the sewers***_

 **Richard:** Hey, I know that place! That's the building that kept having explosions earlier this summer!

 **Doofensmirtz:** Yeah those were me... I've gotten a lot better about not installing self-destruct buttons on things, promise.

 **Richard:** Okay... well I know the quickest route, regardless.

 **Martin:** _*hands Richard a sample*_ Okay, are you going it alone?

 **Richard:** I'll move faster if I'm alone. It's easier to be inconspicuous if it's just me.

 **Martin:** Okay then, that takes care of team Beta, I would wish you good luck Richard...but, y'know?

 **Richard:** Yeah, I know. _*Runs off towards the street*_

 **Martin:** Alright, now *passes out some more samples, one to Zack's parents, one to Sara and Brigitte* Team Gamma and Team Delta, choose some really round about routes, let's keep an element of surprise. I'll head off in the opposite direction and cause some Murphy's Law level distraction.

 **Brigitte** : ...If you're sure, dear. Be safe?

 **Martin:** I'm sure, and I'll stay safe so long as you promise me you'll stay safe too.

 **Brigitte:** I'll do my best. Hope to see you soon Milo.

 **Milo:** You too, stay safe. *screen blanks as Brigitte hangs up*

 **[End Scene]**


End file.
